Harry of the Bloody Rose
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him? answer to DZ2s The Other School Challenge. crossover elements.
1. Chapter 1

Harry of the Blood Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him? answer to DZ2s The Other School Challenge.

**Hello, and welcome to my first reposting of a Vault entry as an actual story! now, this is going to take more of a back burner to my Devils of the Void NEW!, at least for now. I have made some alterations to this chapter since I posted it in my Vault so make sure you read it. I have also screwed around with the time frame, so rather than being set in the 90s, it is now the not too distant future at an unspecified time. now, enough babbling from me, lets get this party started!**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE!**

Chapter 1

When Harry Potter woke up that morning he had no idea that in a few short hours his life would be turned completely upside down. It had started of normally enough, being woken by his Aunt banging on his cupboard door, yelling at him to make breakfast, getting up, making enough food to feed the entire street, getting a cuff round the head from his uncle for taking to long and trying to keep his meager breakfast down at the sight of his pig of a cousin eat enough food to keep one normal family of four going for a week. It wasn't until he was sent to get the mail that things got strange. sitting with the normal bills and what looked like a postcard was not one, but two letters addressed to him.

The first was made of a thick, heavy parchment and had a wax seal on the back consisting of four animals, a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake, surrounding a capital H. there was also something surrounding the letter, almost like an aura that told Harry to pick it up and take it to the kitchen to open in front of his Uncle. It was addressed in green ink and an exaggerated cursive to:

Harry James Potter,

Cupboard under the stairs,

Number 4 Privet Drive,

Surrey.

The other letter was made of crisp, white paper and also had a crest stamped on the back, although in ink rather than wax. this crest was a rose with two daggers crossed beneath it and the letters BRIMAE in a circle around it. The letter was addressed in Blood red text to:

Harry James Potter,

Number 4 Privet Drive,

Surrey.

Now Harry wasn't stupid, even if he did have the lowest marks in school, and knew exactly what would happen if he took these letters into the kitchen. His Uncle would take them of him and likely destroy them. So he did the smart thing and darted to his cupboard, hiding the paper letter under his mattress, before taking the rest of them threw. He really didn't want anything to do with the other letter as it was clear that whoever had sent it knew exactly where he slept and did nothing.

After a shouting match with his uncle, who predictably went mad at the sight of the letter addressed to Harry, the boy was thrown into his cupboard and the door was locked. not that the boy minded though as it gave him the chance to read the one he had hidden. He opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, finding it to be a black tablet, about the size of an A4 sheet of paper. As soon as the tablet was free of the envelope, a bright blue light shone from it, rapidly scanning Harry and the cupboard.

"Recipricent confirmed, Location secure, commencing message," said the tablet in a mechanical voice, before the light reappeared and projected a hologram of a man with messy silver hair, small glasses on his nose, dressed in a black suit with a green scarf around his neck and a cane in his hand. despite the colour of his hair, he looked young, only in his mid-thirties.

"Good day to you Potential student," said the man, "My name is Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of the Bloody Rose Academy of Magical Assassination and Espionage. If you have received this and managed to activate it, then you have been invited to attend my school."

the image changed to show an overhead shot of a large campus with several buildings, lots of paths that wound between trees and gardens and what looked like a shooting range and assault cause.

"Bloody Rose Academy is a unique establishment founded centuries ago to train Elite independent Black Ops operatives," continued the voice of Ozpin, "The school takes both magical and Mundane students and strives to give both sets a balanced education that will allow them to work in both worlds."

The hologram changed to show a large building with groups of kids milling around outside, talking and laughing together

"The students are housed on site in groups to teach teamwork, an important aspect of the work they will be involved in upon graduation."

the shot of the school vanished to be replaced by Ozpins avatar.

"Should you decide to attend, an operative will be sent to answer any questions you may have, along with helping you get your school supplies. I truly hope to see you in the new school year."

the hologram winked out, leaving just a black screen with YES and NO flashing. Harry sat there, completely blown away by what he had just seen. truth be told his mind was stuck on one single aspect. If it was a boarding school, that meant he could be free of the Dursleys for an entire year! Everything else, the Black Ops training and Assassination part of the school name, simply faded away before that one point. The ten, soon to be eleven, year old boy eagerly jabbed the YES icon, causing the screen to flash green and give a dinging sound. Harry sat back with a smile on his face. Soon hed be away from here!

"WARNING, this message will self destruct," said the tablet.

"Oh oh."

BOOM!

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Harry had received the invitation to Bloody Rose and the whole thing had faded from Harry's mind in the face of the sheer insanity that was plaguing the Dursley household. whoever had sent the other letter clearly knew that Harry hadn't received it and they were doing whatever it took to get it to him. even after Vernon nailed up the letterbox and the cracks around the door, they still managed to get them threw in some really stupid ways. However, it was the sunday after the first of the letters appeared that something happened. that something was the representative of Bloody Rose coming to collect Harry.<p>

The day actually started off pretty normally, even if Vernon had gone of the deep end slightly and had developed a twitch in his left eye and mustache, and the family were sitting in the living room enjoying a delightful lunch as Harry served them tea and cakes. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" asked Vernon, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

The fat man opened the door, preparing to give whoever was disturbing them a tongue lashing for visiting on a sunday, only for the words to die on his tongue at the sight of the person standing on the doorstep.

It was a woman who looked about 34 and was dressed in a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. she had long black hair that was parted in the fringe so that two bangs fell to the side and a third fell between her eyes and tied back in a ponytail at the back. she had a stern face, but that didn't distract from her beauty, nor did her attire diminish her gorgeous figure.

"Can I help you?" asked Vernon, his instincts telling him that pissing this woman off was not a good idea.

"I believe so," said the woman with a faint hint of an accent, "My name is Chifuyu Orimura and I'm looking for a Harry Potter."

as soon as his nephew's name crossed the womans lips, Vernon turned purple.

"Theres no one by that name here," he spat, "Now get off my porch before I call the police!"

He slammed the door shut and stormed back into the front room, grabbing Harry by the hair.

"You little freak! what did you tell them?!" he screamed, bringing his fist back to punch the small boy who was cowering in fear.

Before he could though, the front door slammed into the ground and a gunshot rang out, the bullet slamming into Vernons shoulder, forcing him to let go of his nephew in favor of grabbing his wounded limb as his face went white, Petunia screamed and Dudley fell of his chair, sending crisps scattering everywhere.

"I had a feeling something was wrong," said Chifuyu as she stepped into the room, a smoking gun in her hand, "And it looks like I was right."

"Y-you bitch," snarled Vernon, "You shot me! I'll have you arrested for this!"

to the fat bigots surprise Chifuyu just laughed.

"You can try, but I guarantee it won't stick," she said, "You on the other hand will go down for child abuse, gross negligence and embezzlement of funds."

Vernon went white as the woman turned to a paper white Petunia.

"Hello Petunia, you're just as I remember," she said.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Petunia.

"I'm here to pick up a new student," said Chifuyu, before turning to the still shaking Harry, "And I take it that your Harry?"

"Y-yes," said the boy.

The woman studied him for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You look just like her," she muttered, "You have your fathers hair, but the rest is all Lily."

Harrys eyes went wide.

"You knew my parents?"

"Your mother more than your father," said Chifuyu, "Your Grandfather and my father were old teammates so we grew up together. We stayed friends even after she went to Hogwarts and I went to Bloody Rose."

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Harry in a pleading voice, his eyes glistening at the thought of learning something substantial about his parents.

"Later," said Chifuyu, "I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know later. but for now we need to go. Its already lunchtime and we need to get your school stuff."

"OK!" chirped Harry eagerly, practically bouncing with excitement.

At that moment, Vernon seemed to get his bluster back.

"He will not be going," He said, "We swore when we took him we'd put a stop to all this nonsense!"

Chifuyu scowled and turned to the fat man who shrank back at the look in her eyes.

"Oh, and how would you have gone about that?" she hissed, her grip on her gun tightening.

"W-well, I-i," spluttered Vernon as he tried to come up with a response.

"Well that hardly matters anymore," said Chifuyu, "Because I'm taking him. there is no way I'm leaving my friends son in a place like this. I'll have the custody transfer papers to you in a week. sign them, or else.."

she trailed off menacingly before slipping her gun back under her jacket and steering Harry out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me a little about my parents now?" asked Harry a few hours later as he sat in the passenger seat of Chifuyus car.<p>

"Hehe, alright, what do you already know about them?" asked the woman, glancing at her new charge out of the corner of her eye.

"Only that they were drunks who died in a car crash," said the boy, looking down sadly, only to yelp in pain as Chifuyu slammed on the brakes, only just avoiding the car in front.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, spinning to face the now scared boy, "Who the hell told you that?!"

"M-my aunt did," stuttered Harry, curling up into a tiny ball in the seat.

Chifuyu took a deep breath and calmed down, but not before muttering a few choice words.

"Look Harry, you can forget anything those..._people,_ told you about Lily and James Potter," she said, starting the car again, "While I didn't know James all that well, I do know that he was a good man and most certainly not a drunk."

The woman took a deep breath and began to tell Harry all about his parents, including the fact they were a Witch and a Wizard. by the time she was finished with the story and answering questions they were pulling into a car park near Charing Cross Road.

"Alright, stick close Harry, I would hate to loose you in London," said Chifuyu as she slammed the door and locked the car after Harry was out.

The tall woman lead Harry down the road, past a broken down pub that everyone seemed to be ignoring, and into a small pawn shop a few doors down. The bell rang as they entered, waking the old proprietor behind the counter from his nap.

The old man was just that, with wrinkled skin, wispy hair that stuck up like he'd just stuck his finger in a plug socket and wide, misty eyes.

"Ah, Chifuyu, its been a while," said the man, getting to his feet. in spite of his appearance, his voice was strong, "What can I do for you today? surely your Yukihira can't have broken again already, can it?"

the woman blushed lightly and looked away.

"No it has not old man," she said, "I'm just here to get a new student outfitted."

she pointed at Harry who was hiding behind her legs.

"Ah, you'll be Stevens Grandson," he said, moving round the counter to get a better look at the boy, "Yes, I can see some of my old team mate in you. My name is Qrow Ollivander, Weaponsmith of the Bloody Rose."

"Nice to meet you sir," said Harry, stepping out from behind his guide.

"Oh no need for any of this sir nonsense," said Qrow, "Now, come through to the back and we'll get you outfitted."

The old weaponsmith lead the boy and his guide through the door behind the counter and down a flight of stares that lead into what had to be the largest room Harry had ever seen. it stretched out into the distance in all directions and it was stuffed to capacity with shelves and shelves containing weapons and clothing of all kinds. Old Qrow lead his customers down several aisles until he reached several racks of clothing that held what looked like school uniforms of all sizes.

"Lets see now, hmm," the old man muttered, looking at Harry with a critical eye that made Harry shift uneasily, before turning to the racks and grabbing a few uniforms, "These should fit. go try them on."

He pointed at a curtained of booth of to the side. Harry took the clothes and dashed behind the curtain, eagerly stripping of his cousins cast offs and into the uniform.

it was incredibly comfortable, made of a light but strong fabric that Harry couldn't identify and conformed to his body like a second skin, yet still allowing enough freedom to move easily. the outfit consisted of smart, black trousers, a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black blazer with a blood red rose emblem on the breast pocket.

Harry stepped out from behind the curtain to find Qrow and Chifuyu looking at him with appraising eyes.

"Not bad Harry, it suits you," said the woman while the old man just hummed in thought.

"Yes, but its still missing something," he said, before snapping his fingers and moving to a shelf of to the side, returning a moment later with a black fedora with a red ribbon wrapped around the brim. The old man plonked the hat on his head, before stepping back, nodding with satisfaction.

"Perfect!"

Harry looked at himself and the mirror and found that he was forced to agree with the old shopkeeper. the entire look combined changed him from a scrawny preteen into a decent looking young man.

"Now on to the interesting bit," said Qrow, rubbing his hands together and cackling, "The weapons."

Harry was lead away from the clothing section and into another, this one stuffed to capacity with weapons. Qrow was practically skipping with glee as he looked around, occasionally picking up a weapon before shaking his head and putting it back down.

"The picking of a weapon is important for any fighter," he said when Harry asked what he was doing, "It is vitally important you get it right. A person with the wrong weapon for them will never reach their full potential and I pride myself in always choosing the correct weapon for each new student when they come to me."

Harry stopped talking after that and settled for just wandering around, studying the weapons with interest. eventually he came to a shelf that, unlike the others which were groaning under hundreds of weapons each, only had four different weapons on it. Curious, Harry moved closer. Two of the weapons were Desert Eagles, seemingly simple guns in comparison to some of the weapons here. One was white while the other was black and both had elegant cursive script picked out in gold down the barrels. the grips were the opposite colour to the rest of the gun with a large E picked out in the same cursive gold as the text on the barrels.

Crossed above the case was a pair of short swords, again fairly simple but for their colouration, the same as the guns below them, one white, one black. attached to the hilts of the swords were small charms that were shaped like birds in flight and an E was engraved on each scabbard above the hilt.

"Oh yes, I'm not surprised you found those," said a voice from right behind Harry making him jump and spin to find Qrow standing behind him, "Those are my family treasures. The guns are enchanted and can fire bolts of magical energy rather than metal bullets, while the swords can weave illusions to mess with the perception of your opponent. The guns are Schwarz and Weiß, while the swords are Nebel and Schatten."

Harry turned back to look at the weapons, a faint stirring of longing in his chest before he turned away. He turned back when he heard the click of a lock to see Qrow had opened the case and was now holding out the weapons to him.

"Take them."

"What? I can't do that!" said Harry, shocked that the man would offer him the treasures of his family, "There your family's heirlooms!"

"No, there weapons," said Qrow, "And weapons are not meant to sit in a case gathering dust. they are meant to be used by a worthy wielder. That wielder is you, Harry Potter."

Harry hesitated, before looking up as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Take them," said Chifuyu, "He wouldn't have offered if he didn't think you were worthy of them."

Harry gulped and reached out, taking the weapons with shaking hands.

"Thank you," he said, "I will ensure than no harm ever comes to these."

"I know you won't," said the old man, "Come on, lets get a belt for them."

The old man lead Harry over to a rack of belts, grabbing one with slots for both gun holsters and swords that was designed to be easy to hide.

"Oh, and before I forget, take this too," said Qrow, handing Harry a shoulder holster with a .25 Berretta, "This is yours by right. every member of your family has carried it since your Great-grandfather."

Soon Harry was back on the street with Chifuyu, feeling the weight of the weapons hidden under his jacket.

"Oh, before I forget, I need to give you this," said Chifuyu, handing Harry a card.

the young boy looked at it and saw it was an ID with his photograph, date of birth etc, as well as the logo of Bloody Rose Academy printed on it. What confused the boy though was the extra letter in the name box. Rather than just Harry J. Potter, it instead said Harry J. B. Potter.

"Um, I think theres a mistake here," said the boy, tugging on Chifuyus sleeve, "I don't have a B in my name."

"Actually, you do," said Chifuyu, "The B comes from your Great-grandfather who changed his name to Evens when he retired so he and his family wouldn't be targeted. It still shows up on official documents though and your family takes pride in it."

"So what does it stand for?" asked Harry, eager for more information about his family.

Chifuyu smirked and ruffled the young mans hair, earning a pout.

"You'll find out soon enough,"said the woman, "Now we get dinner, then get you to Rose Island ready for the start of school."

Harry nodded, following after his guide as he took the first steps on the path that would change the course of history.

**END! and so ends the first chapter of this story. I feel it would be prudent to mention that i've been watching Aria of the Scarlet Ammo lately which is what gave me this idea. Why do I say that you ask? well, there are a few clues hidden in the chapter as to why. I bet any spy nuts out there will be able to guess with ease. now make sure to leave me a review and have a good xmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry of the Blood Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him?

**And heres the next chapter! enjoy!  
>I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE! <strong>

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was more excited than he had ever been. First he had been taken away from his relatives by Chifuyu, then he had been told all about his parents and now he was off to the Bloody Rose Academy, ready and raring to meet new friends and do his best for the first time ever. The boy looked out of the window of the chopper he and Chifuyu had boarded a few hours ago to see that they were flying above the sea, the sparkling blue water stretched out as far as the eye could see. In fact, the only blot on the pure blue ocean was a large cruise ship the helicopter was heading towards. the chopper settled on the landing pad on the roof of the cabin area of the ship, its blades powering down as Chifuyu undid her belt and removed her headphones, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"This ship will take us the rest of the way to Rose Island," said the woman, leading Harry of the landing pad, "Until then, hang around and get to know your classmates. just don't go anywhere off limits, OK?"

Harry nodded, before running off down the hall. A few moments later, the young man reached a door that lead out onto the deck. outside there was a large number of children milling about and having fun in the sun, ranging in age from 11 through to 18, all dressed in variations of Harrys uniform. Harry ignored the activity around him and instead ran to the railing around the ship and looked out over the seemingly endless ocean, his eyes filled with awe. He was broken from his trance however, when something bounced off the back of his head. He turned and picked up the offending item to see it was a frisbee.

"Sorry about that!" said a voice as someone came up, "I misjudged my throw."

Harry turned to see a girl who looked about his age with shoulder length, blond hair in a pageboy cut, blue eyes and dressed in the girls uniform that consisted of a black pleated skirt with red edges, a white dress shirt like the boys, black stockings and a red ribbon around the neck. it also had a black jacket like the boys uniform but the girl had discarded it.

"My names Alexia Rider," said the girl, "Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah, my names Harry Potter," said Harry, handing the girl her toy back.

"Thanks," she said, "Hey, you want to come join us? You look lonly hanging out here on your own."

"Sure," said Harry with a grin, following the girl as she ran back to her friends.

There were three of them, two other girls and a boy, all eleven years old and dressed in the school uniform.

The boy had slicked back, black hair, grey eyes and a slight build that made him look much younger than 11. he also had a large, canvas case slung over his back.

The first girl was rather short and had very long pinkish hair that was tied up in a pair of pigtails that reached almost to her ankles tied up with red hornlike accessories. she had reddish eyes and her teeth were slightly elongated, giving the appearance of fangs.

The last girl was taller than the pink haired girl and had waist length silvery-blond hair, sky blue eyes and an unearthly beauty about her that could catch a mans eye despite her young age.

"Hey guys, I found a new friend," said Alexia as she approached with Harry, "Guys, this is Harry Potter."

at the mention of his name, the blond girl let out a gasp and suddenly disappeared, zipping around him at high speed, examining Harry from every angle, before appearing in front of him and getting right in his face, studying him intently.

"So your Harry Potter, eh?" she asked in a french accent (That I'm not even going to try), "Not what I expected."

"Um, excuse me?" asked Harry, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl, "How rude of me! My name is Gabrielle Delacour, but you can call me Gabby."

"I think he was asking why you were studying him so intently," said the boy with amusement colouring his American accent, "Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick nice to meet you."

He held out his hand which Harry shook, wincing slightly at the boys surprisingly strong grip.

"And this is Aria H. Kanzaki," said Alexia, indicating to the third girl who was busy reaching over the side of the ship, "She doesn't do well with boats."

The pink haired girl straightened and glared at the blond, only for the boat to rock slightly and her face turned green as she returned to lean over the railing again.

"Nice to meet you all," said Harry, before turning to Gabby, "What did you mean by 'not what you expected?"

"Oh, I'm from the Magical World," said the girl, bouncing excitedly, "You're pretty famous in that world. Most of the world knows who you are by name, but in Great Britain you're practically worshiped. I bet you going to Bloody Rose rather than Hogwarts is going to cause quite the stir!"

Harry just blinked at her, now even more confused.

"Ignore her, she gets distracted easily," said Dick, "What she means is that your famous in Magical Britain for deflecting the Killing Curse and defeating a Dark Lord named Voldemort when you were a baby. That fame actually passes over into worship for some in the UK. Hogwarts is the name of Britains magical school and is the self proclaimed best in the world. I say self proclaimed because they actually have the lowest standards of classes, worst teachers and are ridiculously behind times. To make matters worse, most who live in england don't even know how much of a laughing stock they are for the rest of the world, or how behind they are."

Harry shivered slightly at the thought.

"Glad I chose not to go to Hogwarts then," he said.

Dick laughed and slapped the other boy on the back.

"I don't blame you!"

from there the five kids began to mess around, well four and one more who had to keep rushing to the side of the boat to be sick, much to the amusement of her companions. by the time the PA system squarked and issued an order for the new students to gather on the fore-deck, the five kids were firm friends. The group trooped up the the front of the ship, joining the large crowd of students of all nationalities as they crowded around the deck, speaking to one another. The low buzz of chatter that filled the area instantly died as a woman stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the fore-deck.

She looked to be of middling age and had very light blond hair, bright green eyes behind rectangular glasses and a stern face. she was dressed in a white long-sleeved suit that exposed a hint of cleavage and had puffy sleeves that tighted near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body was clad in a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown was wearing black boots with brown heels and a tattered purple cape.

"Welcome," She said, her voice amplified by hidden microphones, "Welcome to all you new students. For those who do not know me, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am the deputy headmistress of the Bloody Rose Academy of Magical Assassination and Espionage. Before we reach the school, there are several things that you, as the now faces at the Academy must know. for starters, the discharge of a weapon for anything short of self defence outside of the sparring ring or shooting range is strictly prohibited. However, should someone attack you first, you are free to retaliate with everything you have.

The students of the Academy are split up into teams of five that will stay together all throughout your time at school and likely beyond. the teams are decided with a lottery and will not be changed for anyone, no matter what. Is that understood?"

"YES MISS GOODWITCH!" shouted the students, knowing better than to try this womans patients.

"Good, now I shall hand you over to our headmaster, Professor Monty Ozpin."

she stepped to the side as the man from the invitation took the center stage.

"Welcome, once more to you all," said Ozpin, "It always warms my heart to see so many new faces at the start of every year. But at the same time, it makes me sad that a few less will be standing here by the end."

That statement caused a few murmurs from the gathered preeteens.

"No matter how you look at it, Bloody Rose is a school for killers," continued Ozpin, causing silence to fall once more, "There are some among you who won't be able to take that. there are some that won't even make it through basic training and will quit. The training is hard, very hard. The first two years of your time here will be spent in Basic Training, meant to get you to the level we need. This will include fitness, weapons training, combat training, tech, hacking, marksmanship and all facets of the knowledge you will need as the Thorns of the Bloody Rose. The next two years you will be split up and placed into specialized training to become the best in each field. We will push you past your limits every day, until your bones crack and you cry tears of blood. then we will fix you up and do it all again the next day. You will go through all of this and more to become the elite of the worlds forces. You may quit at any time, but if you do you will get no second chance. I hope to see as many of you as possible come graduation day in four years time."

The man turned and left the stage, leaving a silent crowd of preeteens wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

The atmosphere on the ship was very different after Ozpins little speech as everyone was thinking about the cold hard truths the Headmaster had laid upon them. It was no different for the five new friends as they retreated back to their spot near the stern of the ship.

"So, what does everyone think?" asked Gabby at length. Her response was a snort from Dick.

"Well theres no way I'm quitting," he said, determination in his eyes, "My entire family have come to this school and come out of it great Thorns and I refuse to be the one to break that legacy. Besides, I need to graduate so I can hunt down the bastard who killed my parents."

"Well theres no way I'm, quitting either," said Aria, who had finally gotten over her seasickness, "You're not the only one with a legacy to keep. Only in my case, I need to surpass my Great-grandfather's legacy."

"Well, I don't really have any legacy like that, but I got here on my own merits and there is no way I'm backing out after that," said Gabby.

"If I backed out I'd only be proving my dad right," said Alexia, "Besides, I want to see all the tech Thorns have access too."

she giggled and gained a stary-eyed look at the thought.

"What about you Harry?" asked Gabby, turning to the boy, "Are you gonna quit after that?"

Harry, who had been staring out to see since the start of the conversation turned to his new friends with a blank face. after a moment though, a wide grin crossed his face.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, "I'm finally free! So what if I have to risk my life? it could be a lot worse and I can think of worse places to be than in a place with good friends like you lot!"

The kids all laughed together, before Dick raised his hand.

"In that case, lets make a vow," he said, "Lets all promise that, no matter what, we will all survive until the end and become a team, no matter what."

He opened his canvas bag and pulled out a folded up sniper rifle, unfolding it with incredible speed and precision.

"Lets make this vow, all together," he said, holding out his gun.

Everyone else grinned and pulled out their own weapons, laying them across Dicks to create a star shape.

Unnoticed by the kids, Ozpin stood high above on a balcony, watching the interaction.

"Glynda, do you think you can make sure that those five get on one team?" asked the headmaster, not looking away from the kids bellow.

"Of course," she said, "And I don't need to ask why. You hope that they will become as strong as Stevens team, right?"

Ozpin nodded.

"I am," he said, focusing on Harry as the boy messed around with his new friends, "After all, with someone like that as their leader, how could they be anything but great?"

**END! a little shorter than the last chapter, but that was a good place to end. The next chapter won't be for a while cus I want to get my next chapter of Devils of the Void NEW out before I do any more on this. If you're curious as to the team, here it is:**

**Leader: Harry James B. Potter. weapons: twin enchanted pistols, Schwarz and Weiss and twin enchanted shortswords, Nebel and Schatten.**

**Combat expert: Aria H. Kanzaki. weapons: twin M1911 pistols and twin Nodachi.**

**Magic support: Gabrielle Delacour. weapons: wand and passion fire. is also skilled at hand-to-hand combat.**

**Tech support: Alexia Rider. weapon: various gadgets ranging from deadly to stupid. mainly provides tactical support over the radio, but is still capable of busting heads.**

**Sniper: Dick Grayson. Weapon: enchanted sniper rifle that can fire a bolt of energy for up to a mile capable of piercing almost anything and throwing knives and martial arts for close range combat.**

**Now, as you can see from this chapter, I have a lot of characters stolen from other fandoms and there are a lot more to come. Oh, and before people ask, no Alexia isnt a gender bent Alex Rider.**

**Right, thats enough babbling from me, leave me a review and have a lovely xmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry of the Blood Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him?

**And here we go, back for more. just so you know, there is no way in hell I'm going to cover Basic Training, other than a few lessons. It would be really boring for me to write and if I get bored I stop writing. This chapter contains a lot of references for the characters being given teams and if anyone can get them all, then they get a cookie! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

A few hours later saw the boat pulling into port on Rose Island, disgorging the students onto the port, including out five heroes who immediately headed towards the . The island had a similar climate to England, and so resembled the grounds of a swanky university or manor house, with lots of winding paths between grass verges, oak trees scattered around and lots of gardens of various types, including a couple of zen gardens and a hedge maze. all in all it was a nice place that you could imagine lots of kids hanging around in, sitting under trees to eat lunch or do homework. that is if one neglected to notice the shooting range, dojos and watchtowers complete with armed guards.

For the new kids though, they were much more interested in heading to the Auditorium to receive their team assignments so they could go to bed, it being quite late at this point and the fact they were all pleasantly stuffed with the buffet that had been served on the ship.

The Auditorium was just as the name suggested, a large room that could seat about a thousand people with ease, meaning that there was more than enough room for the first years. the room was mostly used for large lectures, assemblies, drama productions and, if it was called for, trials. At the front of the room was a large stage with a big projector screen hanging above it that was currently displaying the school crest.

It really didn't take long for the room to fill, it being about five minutes walk from the port they had been dropped off at and clearly signposted, meaning that only the most idiotic of people could miss it. As soon as the room was full, the lights dimmed slightly and Professor Ozpin stepped onto the stage,followed by five upperclassmen.

"Good evening," said the Headmaster, "I know its very late and you all want to go find your pillows, but if you can bear with us a little longer then you can all head off to bed. When I call your name, you are to come up to the stage where you shall be joined by your teammates and assigned a Dorm building. Each team has a dorm room, consisting of a common room area and five bedrooms, as well as an armoury area and a bathroom. That will be your space for the next seven years and you are expected to keep it in a reasonable condition. More will be explained to you over the course of your first week, and in your student handbook. Now, lets begin the team selection so you can get off to bed."

The screen behind him lit up and began to cycle through names and pictures, stopping after ten seconds to reveal a team of girls.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Lara Croft."

The five mentioned girls got up from different parts of the room and headed down to the stage, before heading of to the side together, although one girl was clearly rather displeased.(AN a nice easy one to start. If you don't get those, go stick your head in a barrel)

The screen lit up again, cycling through the students before stopping.

"Eve Neuschwanstein, Cruz Schilt, Charlotte Cruze, Riko Mine Lupin, Jaune Arc."

three girls and two rather geeky looking boys trooped up to the stage and headed of to the side. The headmaster continued in this manner for a while, listing of the students as they popped up on the board, until he got to the team he had extremely high hopes for.

"Harry J. B. Potter, Aria H. Kanzaki, Gabriella Delacure, Alexia Rider, Richard Grayson."

The five kids looked at each other and grinned, before making there way down to the stage. looks like it was going to be easy to keep that vow.

It didn't take long to get through the remaining teams after that and the new students were lead to the Dorm buildings by one of the adults who called out there names, splitting the large group of teams into five smaller ones, one for each of the Dorm buildings. Harry and his friends followed after theres, a cheerful fellow named Ichica, to Dorm Building 1, the one closest to the beach. All of the Dorm buildings were pretty much the same, large banana shaped structures with big numbers painted on the sides and hand readers on the door. Each building had a small garden area out the front and several meeting rooms on the ground floor, in addition to the dorm rooms for the teams and for the superviser.

The new students were lead into a meeting room just inside the door where they immediately came under the stern glare of Chifuyu who was now wearing a tracksuit.

"Alright maggots, I'm Chifuyu Orimura, the Supervisor of Dorm Building 1 and the person in charge of you lot," she said as soon as the door was shut, "Before I send you all of to bed, here are some simple rules for you to follow. 1# No weapons are to be drawn anywhere in the building. If you have a fight, take it outside. 2# if you make a mess, you clean it up. 3# everyone must be in the building by 11 or else they will be locked out until morning. The only exception to this is if you happen to have at training session at night, which I will know about. 4# keep the noise down after 10pm. finally, although I don't care what time you go to bed, if you stay up to 6 in the morning then can't function, you will get no pity from me. Follow these rules and you will have a grand time here. brake them and I'll have you running laps around the island until you puke! Understand?"  
>"YES MA'AM!"<p>

no one was willing to get on this intimidating womans bad side, especially not when she was using a sheathed katana as a pace stick.

"Good, now to bed. your rooms have your names printed on the door."

Her face relaxed from her scowl and she gave a faint smile.

"Sleep well kids and welcome to Bloody Rose."

Everyone trooped out of the room, really eager to find their beds and fall in. Harrys group quickly found there room on the second floor. the door opened into a short hallway that had a place for shoes, hats and coats, and a door leading to a nicely furnished bathroom, before opening up into a medium sized living area with a settee and two armchairs gathered around a glass coffee table in front of a fireplace with a TV hanging over it, a rectangular dining table surrounded by chairs and a small kitchenette of to the side. The walls were painted white and the soft carpet was red. around the walls were six doors, five leading to bedrooms, while the other lead to an armory where they could store any gear they had.

The kids however were much too tired to take any of this in, only murmuring goodnights to each other as they headed to bed.

**END! sorry if the quality of this chapter is a bit less than normal, but it did not want to come out! I hope everyone got my description of the dorms and how it works. basically each team gets a mini apartment to share. Hope you liked this and don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry of the Bloody Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him?

**Hi and welcome to the next chapter of HArry of the Bloody Rose! hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore was extremely worried. Ever since Hagrid had come back from the Dursleys with news that his weapon wasn't there and had apparently been taken by someone, he had been trying desperately to find him. At first the old headmaster had thought that one of the other teachers had gone behind his back and collected to boy, but after questioning them and reading their minds with Legamancy, he had found that wasn't the case. The fact Harry was missing was confirmed when he hadn't shown up on the train or at the sorting. To make matters worse, his name hadn't been on the sorting list and was no longer in the Book of Names. That could only mean one thing, that the boy had been accepted into another school. If he had died then his name would have turned red, but still appeared in the Book.

The problem was that Dumbledore had no idea which school it was. Not one of his spies had seen the boy at any of the other schools for magic in the world. Well, except for THAT school, but there was no way Harry they could have got in touch with Harry with the amount of wards to keep them out the old man had put around the house. Unfortunately, the public was calling for him to find the BWL and the Minister was breathing down his neck. Dumbledore let out a sigh and popped another Sherbet Lemon, relaxing as the calming potion laced sweet went to work. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and emitted Remus Lupin. However, there seemed to be something different about the Werewolf. normally the man was dressed in extremely scruffy robes as, due to his status as a Werewolf, he was unable to find work, as well as looking tired, down and extremely ill. Now though, although he was still rather scruffy, he was dressed in a Muggle suite made of a strange material that Dumbledore had never seen before. He also looked much more healthy and his usually long, lank hair had been cropped short and was neatly slicked back. In fact, he looked positively respectable.

"What do you want Albus?" he asked, "Can we make this quick, I have a class in two hours and need to get back."

"_A class? hes working as a teacher?" _thought Dumbledore, wondering who would employ the werewolf to teach children.

"Yes, of cause," he said, grandfatherly twinkle on full blast, "I asked you to come here because I have bad news. I'm afraid Harrys disappeared from his relatives house."

Remus just looked at the old man for a second before sighing.

"Harrys fine," he said, "More than fine infact. Is that all, cus I really do need to go."

"You know where he is?" asked Dumbledore, leaning forwards and meeting Remus' gaze, "Where is he? He needs to come to Hogwarts, where its safe."

The old man dived into Remus mind, attempting to see where his weapon was hiding, only to bounce of a wall of steel.

"Stay out of my head old man," said Remus mildly, "I'm not the same person as the one you knew. And I'm not telling you where Harry is. He's happy and I will not let you take that away from him like you took his childhood. Goodbye."

The Werewolf turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry was exited. He had been at Bloody Rose for a week now and today was going to be his first magic lesson, the one thing he'd been looking forwards to beyond anything else. The past week had been extremely exciting as well, with all sorts of new things to learn, but it was magic he was looking forwards to learning.<p>

"Wow, you really are excited about this aren't you?" asked the blond girl sitting next to him. She was rather short and had long, blond hair that was partly pulled into pigtails with a lot left to fall down her back, and brown eyes. her uniform had been altered with a large amount of frills on the hems. The students at Bloody Rose were aloud to make alterations to their uniform, so long as there weren't too over the top and conformed to the basic style and colours.

"You bet, who wouldn't be excited about learning magic!" said Harry, bouncing eagerly on his chair.

"Good point," laughed the girl, before holding out a hand, "I'm Riko Mine Lupin, its nice to meet you."

"I'm Potter, Harry Potter," said Harry, taking the girls hand, "Its nice to meet you."

Rather than shaking the girls hand, Harry lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles, earning a slight blush and a giggle.

"Oh my, such a gentleman," she giggled.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," said Harry, swiftly letting go of her hand with a blush of his own, "I have no idea why I did that."

"No its fine," said Riko.

Further conversation ceased however when the door to the classroom opened and emitted the teacher, a tall man in a black suit and slicked back brown hair with grey strands in it, despite his young age.

"My apologies for being late," he said, placing his bag on his desk "I'm afraid I had a meeting and it ran over. My name is Professor Lupin and I will be your Combat and Defensive Magic instructor for the next seven years."

Lupin reached into his briefcase and pulled out a register, calling out each students name. When he got to Harrys though, he paused and sort him out with his eyes, before continuing. Once done, Lupin put away the register and started the lesson.

an hour later, the bell rang and the students began to file out. Before Harry could leave though, Lupin called him back.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry, a small spark of worry appearing in his belly.

"Calm down Harry, you're not in trouble," said Lupin, "I simply wanted to talk to you."

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"What about sir?"

"I'm not too surprised you don't remember me Cub, you were only two when I last saw you after all," said Lupin.

Harry frowned as his words brought long forgotten memories to the surface.

"Uncle Moony?"

Remus grinned and nodded.

"Yep, I was one of your fathers best friends," he said.

"Can you tell me about him?" asked Harry, "I already know some things about Mom from Chifuyu, but she didn't know my dad that well."

"Sure, but that will have to wait," said Lupin, "Don't you have another class to get to?"

Harry glanced at the clock and yelped as he saw how late he was.

"Oh man, Mr. Loverts gonna kill me!" he whimpered.

"Don't worry, here, take this," said Lupin, handing Harry a note, "It will excuse you for being late. and come to my office on saturday. I'll tell you everything I know about your dad."

Harry took the note and nodded, before sprinting off in the direction of his next lesson. Harry reached the classroom within two minutes, crashing through the door of the classroom, interrupting teacher mid lecture.

"Sorry I'm late sir," said Harry, breathing lightly despite his run. One did not remain out of shape on Rose Island for long.

"You had better have a good excuse," said the teacher.

Harry handed the man the note and the man nodded.

"Very well, take a seat."  
>Harry nodded and turned to find an empty seat, seeing Riko waving at him from near the back. He headed over to her and took the offered seat, nodding his thanks.<p>

"So what did Uncle Remus want?" asked the blond girl when the kids were sent off on their assigned work.

"Uncle?" asked Harry.

"Yep, Uncle Remus is my uncle," said Riko, "So what did he want?"

"Apparently he was a friend of my parents," said Harry, "They died when I was two."

Riko gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Thats OK, you didn't know," said Harry, "I don't really remember them anyway."

The two preteens quickly moved onto less dangerous topics.

* * *

><p>From there the day went on as normal, or as normal as it can in a school for magical mercs. At lunch, Harry dragged Riko to meet his teammates and, despite a slightly rocky start with Aria, the blond girl was quickly accepted into the group.<p>

The weeks passed quickly, the summer turning to autumn and then into winter and not once did the teachers let up. When the weather was too foul to train outside, they simply took their sessions into one of the gyms or did it anyway. It was around this time, shortly before Christmas, that something happened. That something was Dumbledore finally finding out where Harry was.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain Dumbledore, you've found Harry Potter?" asked Cornelius Fudge.<p>

"Yes minister, I am certain," said Dumbledore for the fifth time.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the portly man, "Lets go get him and bring him back where he belongs."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Snape, a sneer on his face at the thought of James Potters spawn walking the halls of Hogwarts, "The brat clearly decided to go somewhere else, so why not leave him to it?"

"Now Severus, Harry needs to come to Hogwarts, its what his parents wanted," scolded Dumbledore lightly.

"Let us be off Dumbledore," said Fudge, "I want to be back before nightfall."

Dumbledore nodded and the Minister and Headmaster vanished into the Floo, leaving the potions master alone in the office. The man turned and swept from the room. What none of the Magicals knew, or would understand if they did know, was that there entire conversation had been heard thanks to the small object stuck under Dumbledore's desk with a flashing red light.

* * *

><p>"I say Dumbledore, are you sure this is the place?" asked Fudge as the two men appeared on a paved path under a tree, "This looks like a Muggle school."<p>

Before Dumbledore could answer, the sound of guns being cocked was heard as a large number of men in black combat gear and full face helmets, armed with assault rifles appeared from the surrounding foliage.

"Freeze, keep your hands where we can see them or we will fire," said one of the men.

"Stand down," said another voice before either of the two magic users could say something stupid and get shot.

Walking towards the group was the form of Glynda who had been sent by Ozpin to collect the guests.

"But Ma'am," said the man who had spoken, only to be interrupted.

"Its fine Dan," said Glynda, "As unconventional as their arrival was, the Headmaster is expecting them. I will take it from here, you gentlemen are dismissed."

The security forces saluted and melted back into the foliage and shadows around the area with ease. Glynda turned to Dumbledore and Fudge, her lip curling slightly.

"I demand to know what is going on here!" shouted Fudge, his face white, "Who were those men? What are Muggles doing in a magic school?"

"Those were the security force of Bloody Rose Academy," said Glynda, "And you were lucky I happened to be close by or you would have been taken to the Headmaster in cuffs. As for your other questions, the Headmaster will explain all. Follow me."

The blond woman lead the two magicals through the paths towards the main building that house the majority of the classrooms, along with the offices of teachers and administration. Along the way, the group passed a great many kids, some hanging around doing homework, others training. At one point, they had to step to one side to allow a group on quad bikes past, much to the shock of Dumbledore and Fudge.

"Dumbledore, are you sure this is where the Boy-who-lived is?" asked Fudge as they passed a sparring ring where a kid with black hair was sparing with a girl with long pigtails with swords, "It hardly seems like a fitting place."

"I must agree," said Dumbledore, watching as the boy was disarmed by his opponent and responded by pulling out a pair of firelegs, "I think it would be best to get Harry away from here as quickly as possible.

Glynda smirked when she heard that. there was no way in hell these two would be able to get Harry to leave. Not only would the boy protest violently, but the teachers would as well about losing their star student.

The group eventually reached the main building and immediately took the lift to the top floor which opened directly into Ozpins office. the room looked like it was inside of a giant clock, with a large amount of moving gears in the ceiling, walls and under the glass floor. even the furniture had a gear theme. Sat behind the desk, mug of tea in hand and a large amount of paperwork scattered around him, was Ozpin who looked up as the group entered.

"Ah, Glynda, thank you for bringing our guests," said the silver haired man, "Welcome gentleman, My name is Monty Ozpin, the Headmaster of Bloody Rose Academy of Magical Assassination and Espionage. I understand you're looking for one of our students? Mr Potter I believe?"

**END! I know thats a bit of an odd place to end it, but this chapter just did not want to end and was getting a touch too long. Don't worry though, that just means that the next chapter won't take me quite as long to write. As previously mentioned, I have no intention of covering the first two years in their entirety and will be skipping through them. Please leave me a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry of the Bloody Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him?

**Hi there and welcome back to another chapter of this awesome story! enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"So, the Boy-Who-Lived is here," said Fudge, stepping forwards, "As the Minister of Magic of Great Britain, I demand that you release Harry Potter."

"You make it sound like we kidnapped him," said Ozpin, smiling behind his clasped hands.

"Of course you did," said Fudge, "Why else wouldnt he have come to Hogwarts like his parents?"

"Mr Potters name was put down by his mother shortly after he was born," said Ozpin, "It is tradition for his family to at least have the option of attending Bloody Rose. Harry received a letter for Hogwarts and for Bloody Rose, just like Lily did. The difference is, Harry chose to attend here rather than Hogwarts."

"Would it be possible to see Harry?" asked Dumbledore, interrupting Fudge before he could say something stupid.

"Of course," said Ozpin, looking down at his watch, "If I know him then he should be at the sparing rings with his friends at this time. This way gentlemen."

The silver haired man stood and lead the two wizards back into the lift and outside.

"So what exactly is this place?" asked Fudge, looking around.

"Well, this is one of four campuses of Bloody Rose Academy around the world," said Ozpin, "It recruits from the North America and Europe, as well as providing a base for Thorns operating in the same areas. We provide a balanced education of magic and mundane subjects to our students."

"You teach them Muggle subjects?" asked Fudge, shocked, "Whatever for?"

"Only about 25% of our students are magical and the vast majority of the Bloody Rose Organizations clients are mundane as well, meaning that they really need the knowledge to be able to operate properly."

"We really need to get Potter out of here as quickly as possible," whispered Fudge to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Harry was having the time of his life as he clashed with Aria on the sparing field, the two trainee Thorns going at it with enough ferocity that, to an untrained observer, it genuinely looked like they were trying to kill each other. However, that couldn't be further than the truth. Due to the fact that both kids used similar gear, twin guns and twin swords, they had bonded extremely quickly on the sparing field. In fact it was thanks to having such similar fighting styles that the two were able to rapidly overtake their classmates in skills and allowed Harry to go from an untrained child to an extremely skilled fighter in not even a quarter of a year. It helped that Harry was almost unnaturally gifted in almost everything he did, mastering the skills given to him in a fraction of the time it took his classmates. That didn't mean he didn't work hard though, far from it. Unlike some talented kids, the young Potter didn't allow his skills to go to his head and was always looking to improve, constantly training until his hands were blistered and he needed to be carried back to his room. Many of the teachers called him a true genius, having both the natural aptitudes for the skills taught and the guts and determination needed to train and study like a man possessed.<p>

But I'm getting a little of track. The two young students broke apart and leaped back, before opening fire as they sprinted to the side, circling each other, the rounds deflecting of the shield set up around the ring or of there bulletproof uniforms. A moment later, they both leaped forwards and clashed once more, guns locking together as they struggled to overpower one another. Suddenly, Aria pushed forwards, forcing Harry to take a step back. As he did, his foot slipped out from under him, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. The sudden loss of resistance also caused Aria to fall, resulting in a rather precarious situation as Harry tried to catch his friend, even as he himself fell back. This lead to Harry being on his back with his hands on Arias hips as the girl straddled him, there faces about an inch away from each others.

"Well, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" said an amused American accented voice.

The two preteens shot to their feet, their faces burning red as Dick looked at them with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Nothing happened," said Harry, "I just slipped and, well, you saw."

"Yeah, but it certainly didn't look like you disliked being in that position," said Dick.

"But I…" began Harry, only to be cut of by a large amount of KI. He slowly turned around to see Aria with her head down, her eyes shaded by her hair and a red aura surrounding her.

"Bye," said Dick before vanishing, leaving nothing but his grin and echoing laughter.

"You…"

"Oh god."

"PERVERT!"

Harry bolted, his pink haired teammate in hot pursuit.

"I'LL FILL YOU FULL OF HOLES!"

The young Thorn ran, not even noticing as he shot past the headmaster and his guests.

"COME BACK AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"NO WAY, I WANNA LIVE!"

"Oh dear, it seems that Mr. Potters annoyed Miss Kanzaki again," said Ozpin with amusement in his voice as he watched the young girl chase her teammate around the island, yelling threats and abuse as she swung her swords haphazardly.

"Wait, you mean thats Harry Potter?" demanded Fudge, "What are you doing man, stop her!"

"What for?" asked Ozpin, taking a sip from the cup he pulled from somewhere, "They're just kids playing around."

"But shes trying to kill him!" exclaimed the portly man.

"I must agree," said Dumbledore worriedly, "We really must intervene."

The elderly wizard moved to step forwards, drawing his wand, before being forced to stop as Ozpins cane came up in front of him.

"You will do no such thing," he said mildly, but with such an aura of power around him that a Dragon would cower away.

"Now see here..!" exclaimed Fudge, puffing up.

"Quiet," said Ozpin, his eyes gleaming dangerously, "You are my guests here and you will conduct yourself as such, else I shall have you removed. Forcefully if necessary."

"I am the Minister of Magic!" exclaimed Fudge, his face turning purple, "I shall not be talked to in that manner!"

He probably would have continued had the touch of cold steel not landed on his neck.

"High blood pressure is bad for you Minister," said a smooth, sibilant voice in his ear, "Maybe I should lower it for you."

The blade pressed a touch harder, nearly drawing blood before Ozpin spoke.

"Samael, stand down."

"As you wish, headmaster," said the voice as the owner removed the knife and stepped back into the shadows, vanishing without a trace.

"You are in a school meant to train the greatest killers in the world," said Ozpin, "One would think you'd know better than to insult its members. Even the first years could kill you in around 20 different ways with a teaspoon. And one like Samael, the Shadow of the Rose, could kill you before you even knew he was there. You probably never even realise you were dead until someone found your body."

"A-a school for killers?" asked a flustered Minister, "What the devil do you mean?"

"You didn't think the Assassination part of the name was for show, did you?" asked the cane carrying headmaster, "This is the training center of the Bloody Rose Organization, the best private contracting corporation in the world. We provide the best of the best for bodyguards, assassins, private investigators and soldiers. There hasn't been a conflict in the last 1000 years we haven't been involved in in some way, whether openly or secretly. Even the last wizarding War, we kept Voldemort's minions from leaving the British Isles at the behest of the other magical governments and kept the Prime Minister and Royal family safe from at least 100 assassination attempts."

The Minister squeaked in fright when Ozpin mentioned Voldemort's name and Dumbledore was now more worried than ever. This was exactly what he was worried about when he heard Harry was attending another school. Without his guidance, Harry was being led down a dark path. He had to get to Harry so he could remove all of this nonsense from the boys mind and get him back where he belonged.

"I really must insist that we talk to Harry now," said the old man.

Ozpin sighed and glanced down at his watch.

"Oh very well, that should be long enough for Miss Kanzaki to calm down anyway."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later saw Harry stood in the lift heading up to the headmasters office, his honorary uncle at his side, having insisted on accompanying him after hearing from Glynda about their guests.<p>

"Now remember Harry, no matter what happens or what Dumbledore says, your parents wanted you to be happy, whether it was at Hogwarts, Bloody Rose or Yancy Academy," said Remus.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Have you been reading Percy Jackson again Uncle Remus?" he asked, earning an embarrassed throat clearing from the man.

At that moment, the door opened with a ping, revealing Ozpin behind his desk with Glynda at his shoulder and Dumbledore and Fudge sitting in front of the Headmasters desk, the Minister spinning his bowler hat nervously between his hands. Harry stepped forwards, Remus slipping into the shadows to keep an eye on the events unfolding.

"Oh, its an honour to meet you Mr Potter," said Fudge, getting to his feet and moving forwards, hand held out to shake, "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic for Great Britain."

Harry regarded the hand for a second before shaking politely.

"A pleasure to meet you Minister," he said, his tone flat before he turned to Ozpin, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Ozpin chuckled and indicated to the other white haired headmaster.

"Mr Dumbledore here would like to have a word with you Mr Potter," he said, steepling his fingers.

"Harry my boy, you've had me worried," said Dumbledore, moving towards Harry.

"I'm not your boy Dumbledore," growled Harry, "Now can we make this quick? I'm missing flying practice."

"Yes, of course," said Dumbledore, "I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts, where you belong."

Harry blinked.

"Why would I want to go to another school?" he asked, "I like it here."

"Now Harry, it was what your parents would have wanted," abolished Dumbledore lightly.

Harry just laughed.

"If you're trying to guilt trip me you'll have to do a lot better than that," said the young Thorn, "I think I'll stay right here, with my friends."

"Now Harry, do you really think your parents would be proud of you if they could see you in this school?"

"That was low, even for you Albus," said Remus, stepping from the shadows, "You know as well as I do that Lily and James would have been proud of Harry even if he had decided he wanted nothing to do with magic and went to a Mundane Secondary School."

"Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore.

"What do you think, I work here," said the Werewolf.

"You mean a Werewolf works in a school?" demanded Fudge, rounding on Ozpin, "How could you do something so foolish as to allow a monster to be around children!"

"Remus is hardly a monster," said Ozpin, "Werewolves are only dangerous a few days a month and with the Wolfsbane Potion, hes turned into nothing more than a harmless old wolf who sleeps the Full Moons away."

"Now see here..!" said Fudge, puffing up and turning purple once more.

"I think we're done here," interrupted Ozpin, "Samael, show them out."

"It would be a pleasure," said the sibilant voice from right behind Fudge, making the man squeak in fright and spin around to see cloaked form of the Shadow of the Rose.

"Harry, please reconsider," said Dumbledore desperately as Fudge backed away from the intimidating shadow.

"Not a chance," said Harry, already in the lift with the doors closing.

"Well, you heard him , hes not going to Hogwarts" said Remus, "And you can take this as my resignation from the Order as well. Goodbye Dumbledore, the next time I see you I'll shoot you."

He shifted his jacket to show the pistol holstered under it before following his surrogate nephew.

"So what do you think?" asked Ozpin to the shadow sitting in his window a few hours after Dumbledore and Fudge had been thrown unceremoniously off the island.

"The old man is not going to stop you know," said Samael, "He's been praised as the second coming for so long he's started to believe it."

The shadow stood, its cloak flapping in the breeze.

"I should go, I have important things to do before sun up."

The shadow seemed to fold in on itself and vanish.

"Hmm, well you would know that senile old codger best," said Ozpin, "Now, what will your next move be Albus?"

**END! I hope that was as good as you were expecting. I think the ending was a little weak. The next chapter will likely be finishing of the First year and moving onto the second, although I cant promise anything cus.**

**If anyone can guess the true identity of Samael then they get cookies from chibi Aria! Just don't make her mad, K? The only clues I'm prepared to give is that Samael is from the Harry Potter verse and is connected to Dumbledore. I won't even give their gender. I guarantee that no one will be able to get it.**

**Now, I also need ideas as to what missions I could give Harry and co later when they start going on them. I already have a capture the escaped cat in mind, but I'd like something a little more. **

**Please leave me a review on the way out and keep reading my stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry of the Bloody Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him?

**And we're back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"_This is Robin to Olmes. Target spotted, 50 meters ahead and behind the door on your right."_

The sound of a blade piercing flesh sounded, followed by a muffled thump.

"_Two more in the next room, take them down Hotstuff."_

The sound of a door opening, followed by two almost silent shots from a silenced pistol as two more bodies slumped to the floor.

"_How you doing with that system Cobra?"_

"_Almost done, but can someone tell me why we let Riko pick the codenames?"_

"_Because she used her puppydog eyes on Hotstuff."_

"_You wuss, falling for her feminine wiles."_

"_Oh shut it Robin!"_

"_She may have also flashed her tits."_

The sound of someone stumbling and spluttering could be heard of the radio, along with the grinding of teeth and a low growling sound.

"_Calm down Olmes, nows not the time to lose your cool," _said a new voice, _"You can kill Hotstuff and Riko when we're back at base."_

"_Fine, but I'm holding you to that Firebird."_

"_Can we please focus?" _begged the voice of Hotstuff.

"_Fine fine, the target is in the room ahead," _said Robin, _"Five contacts, armed with assault rifles with the hostage tied to a chair in the middle, with two more on the balcony outside. Hurry up with that hacking Cobra!"_

"_Cool it, I'm done," _said the Hacker, _"Ready when you are."_

"_Right, on my mark," _said Robin, _"MARK!"_

A loud retort echoed around the area as one of the thugs on the balcony went flying backwards in an explosion of red, his companion spinning around in an attempt to find the shooter, only to take a bright red spell to the chest and sent into dreamland. Inside the room, the lights went off and the sprinkler system activated, engulfing the thugs in darkness with the rain of freezing water adding to the confusion. The two doors to the room slammed open, revealing two figures clad in form fitting black suits with kevlar body armour and full face helmets. Bother were toting twin pistols with silencers attached that made short work of the distracted guards.

"_Clear!"_

The lights came back on to reveal the hostage, a small girl clad in a black and red school uniform with a bag over her head.

"Well that was easy," said one of the Thorns, removing his helmet to reveal the sweaty and red face of a twelve year old Harry.

His companion reached up and removed her helmet, revealing Aria who glared at her team mate and marched over to the hostage, muttering under her breath. The pink haired girl reached for the ropes that held the hostage in place as Harry put his hand to his ear to contact their teammates.

"This is Hotstuff…" he grimaced at the codename Riko had assigned him, "..We have the hostage and are preparing to returning to the drop point."

The black haired boy waited for a second, only to receive nothing but static.

"Hotstuff to Robin, come in."

More static.

"Firebird? Cobra? Come on guys, answer me!"

"Whats wrong?" asked Aira, looking over at her teammate.

"Somethings wrong," said Harry, "I cant get in contact with the others."

"Think something could have happened to them?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Unlikely," said Harry, "Dicks not one to let things get past him. Lets be ready just the same."

Aria nodded and grabbed her guns, entering a ready position in front of the Hostage, just in case, as Harry helped the girl to her feet and took a rear guard position. The trio made their way through the empty house until they reached the entrance hall.

"Looks like we were imagining th…"

Aria was cut off as a gunshot sounded and knocked her back, red liquid staining her clothing.

"ARIA!"

Harry was cut off as another round caught him in the chest. The boy looked down at the spreading liquid in shock before a gong sounded around the area.

"Stop program!" said a voice as the area around the two students began to glow, vanishing into motes of light and revealing a large, plain white room with a viewing window high on the wall behind which the silhouettes of the instructors could be seen.

"Winner of this round was Team Ruby. Team Potter, hit the showers!"

Harry scowled as Aria let out a loud groan from her position on her back.

"Man those paint rounds really hurt!" groaned the pink haired girl, slowly sitting up and rubbing her chest where the paint pellet had hit, "I'm definitely going to feel that tomorrow."

Harry nodded in agreement, massaging his aching chest as he helped his pink haired teammate to her feet, only to stumble as a sudden weight slammed into his back. The dark haired Thorn groaned in annoyance and looked at the 'hostage' who was now minus the bag she was wearing and hanging of his back like a monkey.

"What are you doing Riko?"

"I'm riding on your back," said the Lupin as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "Now mush!"

She jabbed Harrys side with her feet, drawing a groan from the young man as he looped his hands under her thighs and hoisted her into an easier position to carry, knowing better than to argue with the blond. Aria clearly didn't like that though and slammed her foot into Harrys ass, sending the boy tumbling again, much to his bruised ribs protest.

"Whats your problem?!" damned the pigtail wearing girl, getting right in Rikos face as the blond straddled Harrys back.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Riko.

"I mean what are you doing riding Harry?"

"Oh may, do you want to ride him instead?" asked Riko, a smirk crossing her face as she leaned close to her pink haired counterpart, "Would you want to ride him all night?"

Aria jerked back as if stung, her face glowing bright red.

"T-thats not what I meant!" she shrieked, waving her hands in denial, "Theres nothing between Harry and me, nothing at all!"

"Methinks she protests too much," said Riko in a singsong voice, "Does out little Holmes have a crush on her captain?"

"N-no, I don't!" yelled Aria, stomping her foot, her face burning red, "I don't care about anything as stupid as love!"

"In that case you wont mind if I take him then," said Riko, grabbing Harry around the waist without looking as the boy tried to sneak away from the arguing girls, "After all, who would like someone like you when I have these."

She pushed out her chest that accentuated her impressive breasts for a twelve year old.

Aria stuttered, her face going from red to white and back to red again as her anger boiled over.

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, grabbing her guns and chasing after the blond Lupin.

"Sigh, some things never change," said Harry, rubbing his arm to get the feeling back and heading to the shower room.

"Aw, is Harry upset that he has girls fighting each other for him?" asked Dick, an amused smile on his face as Harry moved over to his locker.

"I wouldn't mind but they nearly kill me every time they go at it," grumbled Harry as he stipped down and grabbed the tub of cream in his locker, gently dabbing the substance on his bruse.

"Some of us would kill for that," said the other boy, examining his own bruise that was splashed across his ribs and stomach, "Man that Yang sure is good with that shotgun of hers. And she was really going at it too. Wonder what I did to piss her off this time."

"Flirt with Ruby," deadpanned Harry, "Honestly, I thought you learnt your lesson last time Yang kicked you through three walls for peeping on her."

Dick grinned and slung his arm over Harrys shoulders.

"Harry my friend, the first rule of being a man is to never give up, no matter what."

Harry gave his friend a deadpan look and shrugged his arm off to grab his uniform.

Outside the two boys met up with the calm females of the team, Aria still chasing Riko around with paint pistols.

"So you two got got too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Alexia, lifting her shirt to show the bruises on the small of her back, already fading thanks to the cream all Trainees were provided to speed there healing, "Ruby got me with her sniper."

"I haven't got a bruise, just a splitting headache from an overpowered stunner," grumbled Gabby, gently massaging her temples, "Lara really doesn't know her own strength with that dratted relic staff of hers."

"At least you'll recover after a good nights sleep, we all get to deal with stiffness tomorrow," growled Alexia, slapping her friend upside the head as the group trooped up to the Overlook to get their scores and grilling.

Five minutes later saw the group, plus Aria who had been hit by a calming and cleaning charm or ten from Gabby to calm down, stood in a line before Chifuyu as the instructor scowled at them, a holographic clipboard in her hand.

"Alright brats, tell me where you messed up," said the swordswoman.

"We let our guards down," chorused the students.

"Exactly. You dealt with all the obvious enemies magnificently, but completely neglected to make backup plans in case they had reinforcements hidden somewhere. If this had been a real operation rather than a simulation, you would all be dead! Now, I want a 10000 word essay on what you did right and wrong and how you can improve on my desk by Monday. Dismissed!"

The kids snapped a salute and trooped out of the room.

"They've improved a lot," said Ozpin as he stepped out of the shadows.

"That they have," said Chifuyu, "But there still a long way from being ready."

"Indeed," said the headmaster, turning to look out at the simulation room where another match was already taking place, "But there is still plenty of time."

The two Thorns stood in silence for a moment, watching the firefight unfold below.

"Did you need something sir?" asked Chifuyu at length.

"I have a mission for you," said Ozpin, "I want you to take Remus and hunt down Sirius Black."

"You mean the one who escaped from Azkaban, the one who betrayed Lily and James?" asked Chifuyu, "Of course sir, it would be a pleasure."

"Before you jump to conclusions, I don't want you to kill Black," said Ozpin, turning to his subordinate, "I want you to bring him back for interrogation."

"What for?" asked Chifuyu, confused.

"We can learn a lot more from him if hes alive," said the headmaster, "Black was Voldemort's right hand man, so he must have some information. Once we're done, you and Remus can have your revenge for Lily and James. But bring him back alive."

"Yes sir!" said Chifuyu, snapping her boss a salute before running from the room.

**END! A little short, but that felt like as good a place as any to end. Next time will be focused on this new mission rather than Harry and co.**

**I hope you liked the training exercise I put together, as well as the interaction between the team. If you're wondering why they seem rather mature for 12 year olds, there being trained as killers. That would cause anyone to grow up quick.**

**See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry of the Bloody Rose

When the letters arrived it wasn't Hogwarts that Harry found an invitation to, but another school. What will this do to our hero as a new life in a school for Assassins awaits him?

**And we're back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

It was the middle of the night and the streets of Surrey were mostly quite, the only thing moving being a few young bucks on the way home after being kicked out of the pub, tottering about and occasionally throwing up in bushes. Through this darkness, an almost invisible shadow stalked, the creatures fur allowing it to hide in the shadows. The shadow paused a few times on its journey, but eventually reached its target of Privet Drive, just of Magnolia Crescent. The shadow stopped outside of number four, sitting down in front of the house and sniffing the air. At that moment, the moon came out from behind a cloud and revealed the creature to be a large, black dog with shaggy fur and a rather unhealthy look to it. To most, this canine would be just another stray, but to the two figures crouched on the roof, it meant one thing.

"Target sighted," said one of them with a feminine tone, "Remember Remus, we are here to subdue and capture, not kill."

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me," growled her companion as a pair of yellow eyes flashed in the darkness.

"In that case, fetch."

The yellow eyed shadow immediately leaped of the roof, his form contorting in the air as his clothes were shredded. The dog, sensing something was wrong, hopped back at the last second, just dodging the massive bipedal wolf as it slammed into the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete. Yellow eyes that held a frightening intelligence locked onto the hound who was staring at the Werewolf with a look of shock on its face. The Werewolf snarled and lunged, only for the dog to jump over the Moon Called shapeshifter and sprint away, the Werewolf in hot pursuit. The dog ran from the larger predator, trying desperately to lose it in narrow alleys and tight spaces, only for the Werewolf to just follow its scent and find it again. Eventually, the dog ran into another alley, only to be drawn up short as it found itself in a dead end. It turned, only to find the massive wolf standing at the entrance of the alley, the three quarters full moon silhouetting it as its clawed hands curled. The dog lowered its body and snarled at the wolf, bearing its teeth. Before it could do anything more however, a shadow fell over it and the razor sharp point of a katana dropped between its eyes.

"Thats far enough Black," growled a womans voice, "Nice work Remus."

The dog watched in shock as the werewolf hunched over and, with the cracking of bones, compressed back down into the shape of a man who quickly slipped on the bundle of clothes the woman had thrown him.

"Hello Sirius," growled the Werewolf as he straightened, glaring at the man that had replaced the dog under Chifuyus sword.

"Remus, its good to see you again!" said the convict, only to yelp as said werewolf stalked forwards and slammed his foot into the back of the mans head, driving his face into the floor.

"Don't talk to me trator!" snarled the man, his eyes flashing animalistic yellow.

"Wait, you don't understand!" said Sirius as best he could with his face pressed against the concrete and a broken nose, "It wasn't me, it was…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Remus slammed his foot into the back of the Grim Animagus head a second time, this time knocking him unconscious.

"Lets get back before I snap and kill him," growled Remus, looking up at his partner, only to pause when he saw Chifuyu looking anywhere but him with a blush on her cheeks, "Whats wrong?"

Instead of answering, Chifuyu just indicated down. Remus frowned and glanced down, only to let out a yelp when he that all he was wearing was a few tattered pieces of cloth, having destroyed his clothing when he transformed.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain in the back of his head. He tried to move his arms to rub it, only to discover his hands were bound. His eyes snapped open, looking around wildly, expecting to see a Dementor looming over him ready to administer the Kiss. What he saw instead was a bland room with only a table, two chairs, one of which he was handcuffed to, and a large mirror along one wall with a door beside it. The escaped convict let out a sigh of relief at being able to keep his soul for a little longer, before experimentally tugging on the handcuffs that bound him.<p>

"I wouldn't bother," said a voice as the door opened, "Those are designed to hold individuals with a lot more strength than you have."

Sirius looked at the man who had just entered the room and immediately paled. He didn't look like much, a middle aged gentleman in a nice seut with a cane and a coffee cup in hand. However, Sirius knew exactly what this man was capable of, having seen a memory this man a decimate an entire battalion of Death Eaters during the War when they had foolishly attacked the Evens family home one day when Lily and James had been visiting her parents.

"Hello Sirius," said Ozpin, taking a sip of tea, "I take it from your expression that you know me?"

Sirius swallowed nervously.

"Y-yeah, your Monty Ozpin, the man who obliterated a battalion of Death Eaters with a cane and a teacup," stuttered Sirius.

Ozpin chuckled and rested said cane against the table and sat opposite the constrained convict.

"Tell me something Sirius, why did you betray Lily and James?" he asked after staring at the Grim Animagus for a few seconds, "You were the Godfather of there son and there best friend, so why?"

"I didn't," said Sirius, "I didn't betray Lily and James. No matter what happened, there was no way I could ever betray them."

"But you were there Secret Keeper weren't you?" asked Ozpin, not breaking eye contact with the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"No," said Sirius, meeting the other man's gaze, "I was originally going there Secret Keeper, but Dumbledore said that it was too obvious, what with me being James' best friend and Harrys Godfather, so he suggested using Pettigrew instead."

Sirius spat out the rats name like a poison, hate burning in his gaze.

"I have no idea why I agreed. I knew that I was the best choice, even if it was obvious. I would never betray the Potters, even if I was captured and tortured. Not just because I was there friend, but because my Vows as Harrys Godfather would have prevented me from telling anyone anything that could have lead to Harry being harmed."

"I see," muttered Ozpin, "So Albus was behind that as well was he?"

The man hummed thoughtfully, before snapping his fingers. Sirius blinked as he felt the handcuffs on his wrists snap open.

"Your letting me loose?" asked Sirius, massaging his wrists and rubbing the back of his still aching head.

"I'm not in the practice of locking up innocent men," said Ozpin.

"You believe me?" asked Sirius in shock, unable to believe this stranger believed his story when people who had known him for years had not.

"Of course," said Ozpin, "After all, if I can't believe a man dosed to the gills on Veritaserum then who can I believe?"

Sirius blinked again.

"Wait, what?"

"This room was filled with Veritaserum fumes from the moment you were brought in to the moment I entered," said Ozpin, "You've been breathing them for nearly two hours. You couldn't have lied to me if you tried."

Sirius nodded in understanding, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. He did get what the man was saying though. If Veritaserum was turned into a gas and breathed in it had a much subtler effect subject, still forcing them to tell the truth, but in such a way that they wouldn't notice they were being forced. He himself had used it as an Auror to interrogate subjects who refused to take it on grounds of being Purebloods. Suddenly Sirius remembered the reason he broke out of Azkaban in the first place and shot to his feet.

"Harry! I need to get to Harry!" he exclaimed.

"Relax," said Ozpin, "Harry is quite safe."

"No, he isnt," said Sirius, "You don't understand, the true betrayer of the Potters is at Hogwarts, I have to warn Harry!"

Ozpin chuckled.

"You don't need to worry then as Harry isnt attending Hogwarts," said Ozpin.

"What?" asked Sirius, pausing on his way to the door.

"I said that Harry isnt attending Hogwarts," repeated Ozpin, taking another sip of his tea, "He is attending my school, the Bloody Rose Academy."

Sirius blinked a few times as that sank in, before he sank back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god hes safe," he said, "Theres no way that anyone can reach him there if what Lily told me is true. Where is he now then?"

"I believe hes staying with friends in France," said Ozpin, "In fact, if I remember correctly it was with Remus."

"He knows Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Indeed, Remus is a teacher at my school," said the silver haired headmaster, "He volunteered to take Harry for the summer as Harry is friends with his Niece."

"I didn't know Remus had a Niece," said Sirus, "can I see him?"

"Why don't you ask his guardians?" asked Ozpin.

As if on cue, which it probably was, the door opened and revealed Remus standing in the frame, looking guilty.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry…" began the Werewolf, only to be cut off as his old friend stood up and punched him in the face.

"Ok I deserved that," said Remus, rubbing his jaw before Sirius wrapped him in a man hug.

"You don't need to apologize my friend," said Sirius, "I would have done the same in your place."

Remus smiled and returned the hug. A moment later, the two broke apart and Sirius got his first good look at his old friend.

"Well what do you know, we've switched places," said the escapee, referring to his sickly frame and tatty robes and Remus' good health and sharp suit.

"I guess so," chuckled Remus, "But we can soon sort that out with some nutrient potions, a new wardrobe and a haircut. Oh, and a bath."

Sirius chucked and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later saw Sirius washed and dressed in a set of casual Mundane clothes, consisting of a pair of jeans, a t shirt and a jacket with the Bloody Rose crest on the breast as the Grim Animagus tore into another massive plate of food in the cafeteria as his werewolf friend watched in amusement and nursed a tea.<p>

"So tell me something," said Sirius when he finally slowed down, placing his latest plate on the large stack next to him and accepting another from the beaming cook, "How is it that you were able to change when it wasn't a Full Moon and keep control?"

Remus smiled and put his teacup down.

"You can thank my family tree for that," he said, "The Lupin family are descended from the Master Thief Arsène Lupin. I didn't really inherit anything in terms of abilities, but I did get this."

He held up a hand to reveal a silver ring with a wolfs head motif and a pair of yellow stones for eyes.

"This is the Lycaon Ring," said Lupin before Sirius could ask, "It is a magical artifact that was supposedly gifted to a Werewolf by Artemus after he protected some of her handmaidens from some would be rapists. Whether or not thats true, it grants a Werewolf the ability to control their transformations. I have no idea where my ancestor found it, but I found it while going through some of my Brothers old stuff after he died."

"Oh, I didn't know," said Sirius.

"You were in prison at the time," said Remus, "I won't hold that against you. Now, finish eating so we can get going. I don't really want to leave Harry and Riko alone for too long."

"Why, worried they'll destroy the place?" asked Sirius as he finished his latest plate and got to his feet.

"No, I'm worried Riko will make Harrys head explode with her flirting," deadpanned Remus, "I'm just glad that Aria couldn't stay with us, otherwise we would be returning to a destroyed house."

Sirius gave a barking laugh, having heard all about the antics of his Godson and his team and friends.

* * *

><p>The two old friends appeared before the gates of a large manor house in the South of France. The Lupin Manor was a large, elegant manor made of white stone that practically glowed in the bright sun. the grounds were extensive and well maintained, with a private beach on the far side from the gates, from which the sound of laughter could be heard.<p>

Remus opened the gates just enough to allow the two Wizards to entered and began to make his way towards the beach. Sirius however hesitated for a moment. Could he really face his Godson after he had failed him so badly?

"Sirius?" asked Remus, looking back at his best friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said the Animagus and followed after his friend, inwardly praying that this meeting would go well.

**END! and there we have it, the introduction of Sirius! hope you liked it! next time, Harry goes to Gringottes and learns some home truths about his family. I wonder if anyone can guess what they are? and no, its not that his family filthy rich! Its actually about that mysterious B in his name and what it stands for. There are actually a couple of clues spread out in the previous chapters, starting with where Harry gets his weapons. Anyone who gets it right will get cookies from Chibi Chifuyu!**

**Anyway, leave me a review on the way out and have fun!**


End file.
